villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lip-Lip
Lip-Lip is the secondary antagonist of Jack London's 1906 novel White Fang, and the 1997 animated film adaptation of the same name. He is a canine pup from Grey Beaver's village who brutally bullies White Fang throughout his puppyhood and encourages the other dogs to attack him. He was voiced by David Schon in the 1997 film. History Meeting White Fang When Kiche was reunited with Grey Beaver and White Fang was brought in, he is tied to a pole and meets Lip-Lip, who had previously experienced other puppy fights. As White Fang tries to befriend him, Lip-Lip snarls at him and they growl at each other. After several minutes, Lip-Lip leaped in and slashed his shoulder, causing him to run to Kiche. Persecution White Fang's life in the Indian camp becomes more intolerable, principally because of the constant persecution of Lip-Lip, who somehow manages to turn all the other dogs against White Fang. Whenever White Fang ventures away from Kiche and the humans aren't around, he is savagely attacked by Lip-Lip. Consequently, he never has a chance to allow the genial, playful, "puppy-ish" side of his nature to find expression. He has to be constantly alert to the dangers represented by Lip-Lip. Even though Lip-Lip is a larger dog, White Fang can run more swiftly, and one time he engages Lip-Lip in a chase, and as they dart in and out of the camp, White Fang deceptively leads Lip-lip past Kiche, who, although she is tied up, is able to grab Lip-Lip and repeatedly rip and slash him with her fangs. Then, taking advantage of Lip-Lip's weakened condition, White Fang sinks his teeth into Lip-Lip's hind leg, and he would have destroyed Lip-Lip had not the Indians driven him away. Lip-Lip, seeing White Fang in such a weakened condition, takes advantage of this opportunity to attack him, and White Fang, of course, is too weak to defend himself and would have been destroyed by Lip-Lip if Grey Beaver had not been there to defend White Fang. Thus, White Fang learns another lesson: that is, his lord and master is also his protector. Lip-Lip's relentless persecution against White Fang causes him to become a morose and solitary fighter, known as "the enemy of his kind" and making everyone in the village fear and hate him. Because of his behavior, Lip-Lip and the other dogs would pick fights with him. Leadership When Grey Beaver's son, Mit-Sah trains White Fang to be a sled dog, he made Lip-Lip the leader of the team, thus causing the other dogs to turn against him, while White Fang oppressed the weaker dogs with a vengeance. As White Fang grows up, an old dog named Baseek picks a fight with him, but White Fang easily manages to defeat him. After Kiche rejected him, White Fang became more callous over the months and the dogs were forced to respect him. Death 2 years later, after a famine occurred, White Fang comes face-to-face with Lip-Lip. The two dogs snarled at each other and Lip-Lip tries to back away, but White Fang knocks him over by the shoulder and sinks his teeth into his jugular, killing him. After his death, White Fang still continued to attack other dogs for pleasure until he experienced love from a kind master named Weedon Scott after buying him from a dogfighter named Beauty Smith. Trivia *Although Beauty Smith is the main villain of the novel, Lip-Lip has appeared in more chapters than him. *In the 1982 anime film Shiroi Kiba Monogatari, Lip-Lip is a young pup who is owned by Mit-Sah's bully, Kooch. *Lip-Lip’s puppy design slightly resembles the Pokemon Eevee. *Lip-Lip's design in the 1997 animated film slightly resembles Niju from Balto 2: Wolf Quest. *He was replaced by bullying huskies in the 2018 Netflix animated film. *In the Disney versions, a black Indian dog and a black wolf were characterized to represent Lip-Lip. **In the first film, he and his friend are with Grey Beaver and his family as they find White Fang tied to a tree. As an adult, Lip-Lip and his friends taunt and fear White Fang. Before White Fang was bought by Beauty Smith, Lip-Lip is seen under the bench barking at White Fang, presumably trying to taunt him. **In the sequel, when White Fang gets separated from Henry Casey after they get knocked into the river's current, he encounters a pack of wolves playing with each other. The black wolf growls at White Fang to stay away from his girlfriend the white wolf (based on Collie from the original novel), but the white wolf becomes friends with White Fang and the black wolf becomes jealous of him and is determined to kill his owner. The black wolf lures Henry into a trap and attacks him until White Fang fends him off. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Anime Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Jack London Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals